


I'm here || Obi-wan/ Male reader ||

by FtDean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: You awake from a nightmare and Obi-wan comforts you.Aka: fluff because Obi-wan is a sappy darling and loves to make you happy.





	I'm here || Obi-wan/ Male reader ||

**Author's Note:**

> I like,,, literally wrote this as soon as I calmed down from my nightmare. I just needed that good Obi love and though I'd share. ENJOY

Your body gave a rough jolt as you were shaken awake from your slumber by some rather unsettling images. Froze in place, wide eyes searched the ceiling for any shred of reality but it was too dark and there was this horrible, constant, loud ringing and dull thumping in your head, like a hammer to the skull.

Slowly, you pushed yourself to a sitting position, your joints clicking in protest a couple of times.

The details of your pleasantly neat room were contorted through your hazy mind and through the veil of late night / early morning darkness, familiar things like the closet in the corner gave a feel of uncertainty and danger, as your insides clung tightly onto the remainder of your dream.

You felt unbelievably cold, the chill of the darkness a minor contribution to how an icy sweat enclosed you, like some kind of shield against the firm realities, leaving you to faint visions in the dark.

Just as you were to turn your attention to your own breathing, which was quick and uneven, in unwavering and slightly increasing nerves; a small spot of warmth touched your upper back, just below your left shoulder blade. A warmth that you hyper focused on for just a moment, afraid of what it could be, until a soft voice gave you your answer.

“Darling, it's just me.” Soft, slightly accented, full of worry for you and accompanied by the hand on your back rubbing in small soothing circles, it was definitely Obi-wan.

This not being the first time that he'd been awoken by an uneasy feeling, only to see you staring into the dark with scared eyes, Obi-wan knew what to do to help.

The warmth spread out along your shoulders and another patch was added on the side of your head, you only realised that it was because Obi-wan had pulled you into a, rather gentle and soothing, embrace when your head came to rest against more warmth that was softly accompanied by steady breaths and a heartbeat.

“You're safe, love.” Obi-wan said sweetly as he placed small but meaningful kisses on the top of your hair, “I'm here.” At first all sounds had been muffled by the gut wrenching noise in your head but soon enough all you heard was the soothing words of your love and how he was purposefully exaggerating his deep breaths in hope that you'd keep in time with him and calm a little faster. “I've got you, don't worry.” 

Soon enough you calmed down, realised your position and just stayed there for a while, just clinging onto Obi-wan like he was all that kept you sane, as he almost certainly was.

Slowly Obi-wan shuffled until the two of you were laying down, you still rested against his chest.

“Was…” He thought a moment on if he should continue, “was it the same usual?” 

You didn't answer with words, or even a nod of your head, instead you just gripped him a little tighter. That was all of an answer he needed.

“It's ok love, I have you now, darling.” You could listen to Obi-wan’s sleepy tones for the rest of your life, he made you feel safe and the tiredness was just added cute. “You're my brave man,” you smiled as his chest moved with a single huff of a laugh and you could feel the smile on his face just radiating good vibes into the force around him, “and rather disarmingly handsome too.” 

You gave your own huff of laughter, despite the dryness in your voice, and you were feeling so much more like yourself that you found the will to make a reply, “Obi-wan,” you had tried to be a little cheeky and it just about came across in you tired and slightly rough state, “always such a flirt.” 

At the roll of your eyes a larger, more happy smile washed over Obi, he shuffled around a bit so you were no longer on top of him and instead beside him, enveloped completely- or as completely as he could manage- in a hug from behind, an arm tight around your waist.

He gave a soft kiss to your neck, and you could feel him smile into it, “I try my best.” 

It actually tickled a little, and you knew it was on purpose because he did it again, and again, and again, until you were having fits of laughter and trying to wriggle out of his grasp, which had only resulted in him being able to get you underneath him, giving his access to both of your sides for tickling.

Once you had both had a good laugh and needed to catch your breath Obi-wan stopped and just admired you below him for a moment, unable to even slightly relieve the giant grin across his face.

“What?” You chuckled, eyebrow raised.

“Just admiring the most beautiful man in all of the galaxies.” He replied smoothly, throwing you a wink that you just about caught in the darkness.

“Kenobi,” you sighed, rolling your eyes again dramatically, “you really are an idiot.” You gave a small pause for the grin you were holding back to break out, “I'm a person not a mirror, you moron.” 

He chuckled and shook his head, “but I'm your idiot.”

You leaned up and quickly placed a little kiss on his jaw, “you sure are.”

Obi-wan thought that that might have been on the list of cutest things you've done all week- the mental list was reworked every week because “you're always doing cute stuff!” And he'd “rather quickly run out of room if every cute thing was on there.”

“I love you.” It came out soft and breathy like he hadn't meant to even say it, but just couldn't hold back.

“I love you too.”

Obi leaned down and placed a lovingly feather light kiss on the tip of your nose as he moved to cuddle you again, “my handsome man.”

You chuckled though a yawn, “my Obi-wan.”


End file.
